fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer Umbra Accendere
Lucifer Umbra Accendere is the mysterious young Head of the North District of Primus City and is the owner of the Accendere Household. He has a tendency to appear out of nowhere and suddenly helps others for unknown reasons. In truth, he is a character created by a sickly girl named Luce, who has the ability to make her imagination real (Imagination Manifestation), as she wished for the existence of someone "who can and will do anything that she is unable to do" Background A sickly girl named Luce was hospitalized because of her condition since birth. Despite being already an adolescent, she showed no signs of developing an ability and was deemed to have none, a seeming fact that she had accepted. Due to being hospitalized nearly her entire life, she developed a strong desire to do so many things but knows she will not live long enough to be able to fulfill them. She began to take an interest in drawing since she was a child and loves to read novels, since they are the only things that she is able to do in bed, and started to create a character when she was inspired by the novels. She says that her character is someone "who can do anything that she was unable to do" and gave him his distinct appearance, personality and ability but has yet to decide a name. At the age of 16, her condition worsens to the point where she became unable to move and could only eat and sleep. At her deathbed at midnight, she looked at the drawing of her character one last time before wishing that he was real. Much to her shock and delight, her character appeared in front of her very eyes right beside her bed, who gently placed his gloved hand on hers. She caressed his face to make sure she was not dreaming and her character spoke his first words to her: "I am real.". In her final moments, she shed a single tear of joy and finally gave her character his name: "Lucifer", before closing her eyes. Lucifer then came to secretly help unfortunate people at night (such as saving them from an accident or from dangerous people) and soon became an Urban Legend known as Umbra (Latin for Shadow), a person who secretly aids people at night in the shadows. Lucifer was eventually found by Luce's father and the current Head of the North District, David Accendere, who was tracking down Umbra as his actions matched the descriptions that his daughter gave his character and was shocked to see that very same character alive. After an awkward and comedic introduction, David took in Lucifer and adopted him, giving him the surname "Accendere". The two soon became close to the point where David treats him like his own son and Lucifer began calling him "Dad", much to his delight. David realized that Lucifer's personality is very similar to that of his daughter and his actions of helping people stems from Luce's desire to help others, something which she was unable to do.